


Ain't You Cute?

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Genderbent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of something that will never happen again. I wrote a gender bent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't You Cute?

She walks with a slight sway of her hips, she's trying to be sexy when she's more used to be dangerous. Her smile is shark like as she bends down. The demon spits on her face and she wipes it off before patting his cheeks.

"Now ain't you adorable. Like a rattler that's lost it's teeth."

Behind her, her little brother pulls out a bitch face and she flips him off behind her back.

"Your going to tell me everything I want to know."


End file.
